Baka
by rions
Summary: How much baka a Fuji could be? What do you think? ^^ It's TezuFuji. Please R & R !!!!


Disclaimer : *shook head* No… not mine…

Warning : You guess it!! Shounen-ai.

A/N : Hi!! How're you doing? Exams are killing me, that's why I wrote this fic to release my stress. Hope you like it ^^ Please enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!

Baka

Blue sky, red setting sun, white sand….

This beach could be one of the most beautiful beaches Tezuka has ever visited. If only these noisy guys aren't with him. What's with the silly 'catch-me-if-you-can' game? The captain narrowed his eyes. He could see a half naked Eiji was dragging Ooishi to the sea with him.

Tezuka sighed a deep breath and stared at his friends. They seemed to have so much fun showering amongst themselves. To him, it's a mere waste of time. He would prefer training or a match than doing this useless thing.

_Why did I come here in the first place?_

He asked himself and shook his head. Momo was the one who suggested this vacation, to relax from their harsh training. Tezuka didn't know how he ended up giving the permission and somehow joined this stupid trip.

Well, he did know one reason why.

The captain touched the sand under him and his hand unconsciously moved itself to wrote something on it.

Fu-Ji

Yes, it was Fuji.

If only the prodigy didn't whine and beg at him to join.

Tezuka knew he couldn't refuse whatever he asked for. Not with that smile on his face.

"Tezuka? You aren't going to join them?" a gentle voice broke his thought.

_Speak of the devil…_

"Nope." He answered shortly.

"Ne, don't be so serious…" Fuji smiled and sat beside him, "this beach is too beautiful to be missed…"

Tezuka found himself staring deeply at the smaller guy. _Just like you…_

"…Then, what about tonight?" The cold captain smiled, "here… at 7 p.m."

Fuji's eyes widened when he heard that. Tezuka…asked him out? What a lucky day it is!! Fuji knew it was always him who asked Tezuka out. That's if you can call that 'ask'. It was rather suitable to call it 'persuade' or 'force'.

Despite of his excitement, Fuji only grinned and approved the invite "…thanks… It's rare for you to ask me out like this…" Of course, he can't jump and hug his boyfriend, considering they are on the public.

Tezuka moved his gaze to the sea again. He likes the tranquility. It always reminds him on Fuji's eyes, which was equally blue, but can be more hypnotizing.

"Ooooiiiii!!! Tezuka~~~!! Fujiii~~!!!" a cheerful voice shouted, breaking Tezuka's thought. The captain grunted. Kikumaru Eiji was waving his hands, "Come oooonn!!! Join us~~!!"

Fuji stood up and waved back, "coming!" Then he turned to Tezuka, who frowned with a questioning look on his eye. It says 'You aren't going to ask me to join them, right?'

But Fuji dampened the question by asking back, "You are coming too, right?"

Tezuka admitted defeated. He can't find a way to refuse Fuji's request, and that has become a very serious problem. If this happened everyday, he might turned to be Fuji's slave, not his boyfriend. He knew he must learn how to reject this somehow.

Standing half-heartedly, Tezuka startled when he felt Fuji's hand holding his and pushed him gently to the sea.

"Fuji!!" He was totally pissed off. But his anger was completely gone when he saw the prodigy laughed happily. He didn't have a heart to be angry to a person like this. Therefore, instead of punishing Fuji to run along the shore, he pulled the boy to fall upon him.

"Ouch! Tezuka~~" Fuji pretended to be angry as he splashed into the water, "You make me wet!!"

***

"Ha~ah!!! I'm so tired~!" Momo took off his wet clothes and dried himself. He sat on the sand, beside a certain freshman, which was drinking a can of 'PONTA'.

"It's your fault for being so excited, senpai." Echizen answered.

This made the senpai tilted his head. He knew Echizen actually care about him, but was too stupid to realize it himself. Maybe this brown-eyed boy will grow up into someone as cold as Tezuka in two years. He let a sighed out and rubbed Echizen's hair with his towel.

"E-Eh? What… are you doing, Momo-senpai?" Echizen frowned.

"You'll get sick if you don't dry yourself." The sophomore answered and continued playing with his junior's hair.

Tezuka, who was watching the two of his team members, sighed.

_If only I could be as honest as them…_Tezuka thought. He could never treat Fuji like that. He wanted to, but was too proud of himself to do so. Usually, Fuji was the one who started their 'games', and playing along with him will result his defeat. Tezuka hated defeat. He wanted to be the one who control their game. Well, at least once. Still, with a certain prodigy, he had never won even once, putting tennis aside, of course. 

"Ne, Tezuka… do you see my towel?" Fuji's question startled Tezuka. He turned around and found Fuji was searching for a towel inside his backpack. "I remember putting it here… demo…"

"No," Tezuka replied. His eyes gazed at water dripping slowly from the soft brown hair and skin. He must admit Fuji looked like an angel even more with it. "Use mine…" he said, ignoring his 'naughty' thought and handed Fuji the towel that was on his neck.

"Aa…Sankyu.." Fuji took it and started unbuttoning his white shirt, which was now almost transparent because of the water.

Tezuka felt more nervous when he saw Fuji's white skin. His heart started to pound faster. Actually, this happened every time he saw Fuji half-naked. And now it was still as tempting as usual. Maybe more, if we include the fact that he's still wet at the time.

Then, his eyes stopped at a locket hung on Fuji's slender neck. He could clearly see the two angels that were carved on it. His eyes were locked at it, and he chuckled when he remembered Fuji's expression when he gave him the necklace.

Hearing a chuckle, Fuji frowned at the captain, which was still gazing on his neck. The chocolate-haired guy looked at his necklace and smiled softly. He liked it so much that he wears it everywhere he goes. Each of the angels has a name written on it. One of them was 'Tezuka' and the other one was, of course, 'Fuji'.

Tezuka quickly turned away when Fuji stared at him. He must keep himself insane, knowing that his mind was now full of Fuji; his eyes, his smile… and anything he could think of.

Luckily, Ooishi cut in and changed the topic. Not that Tezuka like this new topic, though.

"Fuji, Tezuka, care to join us?" The vice-captain asked, hoping he wasn't bothering the couple.

Fuji raised his eyebrows, "E? Where are you going?"

"Well…Momo-tachi rent a boat…" Ooishi replied, "Maybe we'll take some fresh air."

"That sounds interesting." Fuji smiled and turned to Tezuka again, "What do you think, Tezuka?"

_Not again…_Tezuka knew this would happen from the beginning. He took another deep breath and muttered an 'okay'. Maybe he will turn out to be the prodigy's slave after all…

***

Fuji stood at the end of the deck, enjoying the breeze that blew through his brown hair. He could hear his friends' conversation back there. Momo and Ryoma were talking about tennis (Geez ^^;), Inui was muttering some 'data' to Kaidoh. He also heard Tezuka sighed when Ooishi asked him if he liked the trip. The tensai giggled. There he goes… The super-cold-captain was again trapped in a conversation, trying to end it quickly.

"Quite nice wind, huh?" Eiji's voice surprised him from his thought. Before he turned around, the red-haired guy has came and stood beside him, backing the sea so that he could still see what Ooishi's doing.

"Yeah, sort of"

"Nya? Fuji, I don't know you wear a necklace?" Eiji seemed interested at the angels, "Kawaaiiii~~!!"

"Eh?" Fuji blinked. "Oh, this? Well-"

"Can I see? Can I?" Eiji begged and showed his 'puppy' eyes.

"Sure." Fuji took his necklace off. "Here…" he handed it to his best friend. But then…

It somehow slipped through his hand.

-And fell to the sea.

Fuji stunned. For him, it almost took forever for the necklace to touch the water surface, yet he couldn't react to it even a bit. For a second, his eyes were locked on the locket. He knew what to do, but his body just won't react.

"Shoot! I can't reach it!" Eiji grumbled. The necklace was only a slight off his reach. He was surprised to see it started to drown, but was more surprised when he heard a loud splash and realized that Fuji has jumped to get it. "Fuji!!!!" he shouted in panic, all his friends gather around him, and he could hear Tezuka was shouting too, "Fuji!!! What are you doing!!!"

It was impossible to find a necklace that drowned in a sea, right?

Fuji heard the shouting up there. He did. But he ignored his friends and continued immersing himself to reach his necklace. He can see it clearly, and he didn't plan to lose it like this..

No one knows how long Fuji has been in there. Fuji himself didn't remember. All he knew was his hand finally touched the locket and he hold it tightly, but he didn't have enough strength to make it up again.

In his blurry sight, he felt a strong hand grabbed his and pulled him up.

***

"Tezuka!!" Everyone called in worry when the captain finally came up to the surface, bringing Fuji with him. Quickly, they helped him up.

Tezuka hadn't even had the chance to breath properly yet, when he heard Ooishi called him with a pale face, "Tezuka!! Fuji isn't breathing!!"

The captain was stunned. He felt as if the world was turning upside down. That was the worst thing he had ever heard.

"Fuji!!" He shouted and rushed to the prodigy, who was still lying unconsciously. "Fuji!! Fuji!!! Wake up!!!"

_Dammit!! Say a word!!!_

"Fuji!!!"

_Don't die on me!!!_

Fuji's usual smile flashed on Tezuka's memory, making the captain realized how much he wanted to see that again. Tezuka put his lips on Fuji's after taking a deep breath to give him air to breath.

Ryoma unconsciously squeezed Momo's hand when he saw that. He was afraid too. What if Fuji really… died?

Everyone was also worrying the same thing.

But, if there's one person that worries the most, it would be Tezuka. He could feel the coldness of Fuji's lips every time he gave his breath to him.

_Fuji, please… wake up…_

It was then, when he felt Fuji's lips react at his and pushed him away. Tezuka startled and backed off spontaneously before Fuji burst and vomited the water out weakly.

Tezuka couldn't find a word to describe his feeling. He was too relieved that his tears almost rolled down. 

But he quickly managed to hold them.

_I'm glad you're okay…_

He helped Fuji until the prodigy regain his breath normally and finally noticed what his hand was clutching.

It was the locket.

Tezuka gasped. _He did that just for this?!_

After Fuji caught up with his normal rhythm, Tezuka stood up and left the crowd without saying anything. No one seems to notice about it, though. They were all talking to Fuji, who was apologizing for making them worried.

But with the corner of his eyes, Fuji realized that Tezuka was walking away. He could only think of one reason why he did that.

_Was he angry with me?_

Fuji simply bowed his head down. He felt a bit guilty. He knew he had made everyone worry. But then, he didn't want to lose the necklace. His gaze softened at the picture of the angels.

_Tezuka…_

***

Fuji trailed his leg on the sand and left his foot track as he walked along the shore. He was thinking about talking to Tezuka, but the captain was nowhere to be seen.

The prodigy stopped when his eyes caught Tezuka's figure. The light-brown haired man was standing alone on the most quiet spot on this beach, hand crossed over his chest. The moonlight made his face looked colder than usual, while the wind made his light brown air danced gracefully in the air.

Tezuka's thought was broken when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn back to know who it is. No one could find him on a place like this, except Fuji. In fact, Fuji found him wherever he went.

Fuji stared at Tezuka's back for a while. If Tezuka was in normal bad mood, he would easily came and teased him, and the captain will already back to normal. But this was different. He was the one who make Tezuka angry. And he must apologize somehow.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji whispered, unheard as it vanished by the wind. "…are you… angry.?" Good. What a question. He cursed himself for asking so.

Silence hung for a while, until Tezuka turned around and stared at Fuji's eyes sharply. Lucky for him, Fuji wasn't opening his eyes at the time. If he was, Tezuka would be drowned by it's beauty already. So, the taller man decided to settle this up before it really happens.

"Fuji…" He cleared his throat, "do you know why I am angry with you?"

Fuji didn't answer. His eyes were locked to the sand, avoiding an eye contact with Tezuka.

"Because you risk yourself only for a stupid thing!" Tezuka's voice was low, but anger, as long as worry was clearly heard in it. "…For a second, I thought you were gone and…" Tezuka lost his word. Fuji was staring at him and he found himself speechless. Then his body acted itself. He tugged Fuji's chin and gently pressed his lips to the other's.

Surprised, Fuji pulled himself backwards and fell on the sand.

"Tezuka…? We're still on…"

But the next thing surprised him even more. Now he found Tezuka was lying on him. "Don't do that again, will you?" the captain said gently on Fuji's ears.

Tezuka let his lips touched Fuji, from his smooth cheek until his neck slowly. "Now I know…" he whispered, "that the so-called tensai Fuji Syusuke was actually a baka..."

Fuji smiled faintly, "…yes…he was a baka. He never did the right thing and always made his captain angry…" he caressed Tezuka's cheek slowly and played with the light brown hair.

This made Tezuka stopped. Once again, he stared at Fuji's blue eyes, "and because he's a baka, his captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu will never leave him… in case that he'll do another stupid thing…."

"…No punishment…?" Fuji asked. He circled his arm around Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka smirked. There he goes. Fuji started another game.

"Yes, there is." He answered and came closer to kiss Fuji's lips once again.

This time, Fuji responded and returned it softly. He closed his eyes and let his tongue moved along Tezuka's mouth cavern.

Tezuka liked the kiss a lot. He now didn't care about his 'proud' anymore. He was too afraid that he'll lose his boyfriend again. He just want to enjoy it, even if it meant that he was defeated by Fuji. Well, this wasn't his first lose anyway.

***

If the drizzle didn't start to fall, perhaps they will go for another five minutes. But , they finally parted when the rain fell harder.

Both of them were trying to regain their normal breath as they stared at each other deeply. Fuji smiled, either because of his victory, or his happiness. Tezuka had never been this gentle, yet so passionate in his kiss before.

Tezuka stretched his hand out to help Fuji to stand up. He smirked when he saw his lover's eyes again. Fuji seemed not satisfied enough. "You don't seem to be satisfied."

Fuji blinked for a several times before he answered, "…you.. guess it…." He said sheepishly. A slight blush appeared on his cheek.

"We'll continue at the hotel."

Fuji blinked more, "W-what?"

The captain hit Fuji's head gently, "I said we'll continue at the hotel, baka." Then he walked ahead.

The chocolate-haired only stared at Tezuka's back in disbelief. After he got a grip of himself, he quickly rushed to his captain. "Hontou ni?" he hold Tezuka's hand and laid his head gently on his shoulder.

And they walked side by side along the shore.

***

owari desu…

A/N : Ne, how was it? Please review!!! I need to know what do you think about it. I know it's bad…And one more thing, I hate searching a suitable title *sigh…* so I wrote what I could think about at the time ^^;; Anyway, thanks for reading and once again, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja!!!! 


End file.
